


Muerte por Torchwood es una manera de hablar

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Drama, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sabe que ese día maldito tenía que llegar... Pero hay otra cosa que nadie sabía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muerte por Torchwood es una manera de hablar

Ianto accedió a la Hub por la oficina de turismo pero cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando fuera el hermoso y soleado día de primavera que había amanecido sobre Cardiff. Aún era temprano y había algo que quería hacer antes de empezar su jornada laboral. Adecentó el espacio, aunque era una tarea bastante leve ya que la pequeña oficina estaba siempre impecable, se ajustó la corbata rayada y el chaleco oscuro frente al espejo de la taquilla donde guardaba algunos objetos personales y, tomando las bolsas con distintos almuerzos que acababa de comprar para sus compañeros de trabajo, se dirigió a las entrañas de Torchwood. Durante los minutos que se tardaba en recorrer pasillos y ascensores hasta llegar al corazón de la base, Ianto solo podía pensar en cuánto había echado de menos a Jack la noche anterior. No había visto a su jefe desde ayer al mediodía. Jefe, amante, esposo… Había oído decir a todo el mundo eso de que al cabo de unos años de matrimonio, la pasión se acababa y era reemplazada por la amistad (en el mejor de los casos), por la costumbre o (en el peor y más peligroso de los casos) por el odio extremo y homicida. Jack y Ianto llevaban casados trece años y ninguno de los dos acusaba ningún tipo de cansancio en ese sentido. En realidad, en ninguno de los sentidos. Habían conseguido integrar con entusiasmo su trabajo en Torchwood y el cuidado de sus hijos sin disminuir apenas un ápice su explosiva vida sexual. Ianto amaba a su marido, amaba a sus hijos y amaba su vida. A veces no podía creer cuán feliz era. 

El galés entró en la sala principal de la base y saludó con un gesto y una sonrisa a Gwen y a Toshiko, que leía en una pantalla los datos que le proporcionaban una docena de sensores conectados a un extraño aparato alienígena de forma cilíndrica que reposaba dentro de una jaula de cristal en una mesa en el centro de la base y que era, precisamente, el culpable de que Ianto hubiera pasado la noche sin su marido. El equipo de Torchwood había desmantelado la mañana anterior los restos de una nave caída en las afueras de Cardiff. Era una nave muy extraña y muy pequeña, de procedencia totalmente desconocida para ellos. Al atravesar la Fisura, el aparato se había colapsado por completo, hasta el punto de hacer difícil asegurar si en algún momento había estado tripulada por alguna forma de vida o no. Owen había tomado muestras de lo que parecía tejido orgánico, pero aún no había emitido ningún resultado. Lo único que aparentaba haber aguantado bastante bien el demencial viaje a través de la Fisura era ese cilindro metálico, extraño y, al parecer de Ianto, feo e inquietante, que ahora estaban estudiando. Una lectura del manipulador del vórtice de Jack en la propia escena del impacto había asegurado que el objeto emitía una señal y el Capitán había ordenado llevarlo a la base para investigarlo. La señal, una vibración magnética, no acústica, había seguido produciéndose durante todo el día y, llegada la tarde, Jack había decidido quedarse toda la noche en la Hub para averiguar qué demonios era aquello. Tosh insistió en quedarse también. Owen y Gwen se fueron a reunirse con sus familias prometiendo incorporarse a primerísima hora. Ianto volvió a su casa después de recoger a Gwyneth y Kai del colegio, les hizo la cena, pasó la velada con ellos entre deberes y televisión y, por fin, los metió en la cama. Más tarde, solo en su propio lecho, había echado de menos el cuerpo cálido, el olor y la sonrisa de Jack. 

Echó una última mirada al odioso aparato antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de su jefe. Definitivamente, había algo en esa cosa que no le gustaba. Pero cualquier sensación respecto a objetos alienígenas se disipó por completo de su mente al entrar en la habitación y sentir la radiante sonrisa de bienvenida de Jack en todo su ser, como si se tratase del propio sol de primavera que lucía en la superficie.

—Buenos días —dijo Jack dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio y poniéndose en pie. Llevaba una camisa azul claro con las mangas remangadas. Seguro que no había dormido ni diez minutos en toda la noche.

—Bore da, cariad —saludó el galés depositando las bolsas con los víveres en una silla.

Sin más palabras, Jack rodeó el escritorio, sujetó a Ianto por la cintura y ambos se besaron con ansia. El beso fue largo, apasionado, devorador. Ianto hundió los dedos en el corto pelo de la nuca de Jack y, con el otro brazo, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo para poder sentir el calor sobre su propia piel a pesar de las ropas, pecho contra pecho, muslo contra muslo. Las manos de Jack viajaron, recorrieron y exploraron. Al cabo de un momento, el Capitán enterró la cara en el cuello de su amado, ahogando una carcajada.

—Dios mío, Ianto. Cualquiera diría que hace un año que no nos vemos…

Ianto rió también.

—El tiempo es relativo, ya lo dijo Einstein.

—Ah, mi inteligente esposo —susurró Jack mientras acariciaba la línea del labio superior de Ianto con la punta de un dedo. Seguían abrazados el uno al otro al otro, con los muslos casi entrelazados, frotándose, balanceándose casi como si estuvieran bailando—. Los niños… ¿bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo Ianto con su preciosa y profunda voz, comiéndoselo con los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿tienes cinco minutos para mí?

—Tengo al menos diez.

Los ojos claros de Jack sonrieron junto con su boca. En realidad, todas sus células sonrieron a la vez. Arrastró a Ianto hasta su escritorio al tiempo que sus manos empezaban a desabrochar su cinturón.

—Con diez minutos podemos hacer hasta milagros… —dijo devorando otra vez la boca de su marido.

Era cierto, con un trabajo como el suyo y dos niños preadolescentes en casa, los Harkness-Jones habían aprendido a aprovechar con maestría los cortos períodos de tiempo que se les presentaban para disfrutar el uno del otro. En los últimos años, el cuarto de baño de su habitación en su preciosa casa familiar de dos plantas y ciertos rincones de la Hub, ajenos a los circuitos de CCTV, se habían convertido en sus refugios favoritos. Pero no importaba si podían disponer de solo unos minutos o de fines de semana enteros. Para ellos no se trataba de un simple y necesario desahogo. No, su vida sexual era imaginativa, divertida, plenamente satisfactoria. Un observador externo la habría calificado de prodigiosa. 

Al cabo de diez minutos, Ianto Jones recomponía su célebremente perfecta vestimenta con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Jack Harkness adecentaba mínimamente su escritorio. Ianto aún podía sentir el contacto de Jack fuera y dentro de su cuerpo. Adoraba esa sensación y pensaba hacerla durar al menos durante todo el día, evocándola una y otra vez. 

—Voy a llevar esto a la cocina —dijo tomando de nuevo las olvidadas bolsas de la compra—. Almuerzo para todos en la sala de reuniones en, digamos, media hora. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me suena a música celestial —contestó Jack mientras ponía en orden unos archivos que habían caído al suelo—. ¿Habrá café? ¿Por favor? No imaginas cuánto he echado de menos tu café esta noche…

Ianto se giró lentamente y miró a Jack. Este no pudo evitar tragar saliva y pensar en esas muñecas diabólicas que giran el cuello y te miran en las películas de terror que los cuatro Harkness-Jones solían ver los fines de semana, hechos un ovillo en el sofá, tapándose los ojos unos a otros y riendo sin parar. Pero la expresión de Ianto no invitaba precisamente a la hilaridad.

—¿Has echado de menos mi café? —dijo el galés imprimiendo dramatismo a su profunda y modulada voz—. O sea que yo paso la noche solo, dando vueltas en nuestra inmensa, fría cama, maldiciendo esa fea cosa de metal que te aparta de mí, luego hago las tareas de la casa, llevo a los críos al colegio y os traigo un almuerzo personalizado a cada uno de vosotros, todo a velocidad de vértigo para llegar pronto a la base con la única finalidad de que puedas follarme sobre tu escritorio de jefe supremo de Torchwood antes de mi jornada de trabajo… y tú… tú… ¿has echado de menos mi café? 

Jack sonrió, rodeó otra vez su mesa rápidamente, abrazó a Ianto con fuerza y lo besó con renovada pasión. Ianto, sorprendido por la reacción de Jack, se rindió al beso entre risas.

—Eres un capullo incorregible, Jack. ¡Suéltame antes de que acabemos follando otra vez y los otros nos pillen! Ya sé que a ti no te importa tener público pero a mí, sí.

—Te demostraba que no solo había echado de menos tu café…

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas —dijo Ianto separándose de Jack y caminando hacia la puerta—. Almuerzo en media hora y me contáis lo que habéis averiguado de esa cosa.

Jack se puso repentinamente serio y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Ya sabéis lo que es? —preguntó Ianto, preocupado.

—Ni la más mínima idea. Pero Tosh dice que la señal que emite parece una… cuenta atrás.

—¿Cuenta atrás? ¿Para qué?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos. Por precaución, la hemos metido en una jaula de cristal kolessiano. A prueba de explosiones y roturas, ya sabes. Tosh y yo intentamos descifrar el código de lo que emite, Gwen está revisando archivos para encontrar armas hechas con aleaciones metálicas similares y Owen sigue analizando los restos orgánicos.

—Ya veo. O sea, que no sabemos mucho.

—No, no mucho.

Ianto salió de la oficina y, para levantar el ánimo de su marido, dijo sin girarse:

—Solo podemos estar seguros de una cosa: ¡eres un capullo!

Detrás de él, la voz potente de Jack lo hizo reír otra vez.

—¡TÚ ERES EL CAPULLO!

 

Ianto bajó las escaleras y atravesó la base hacia la cocina. 

—¡Almuerzo en media hora! —exclamó, levantando expresiones felices de agradecimiento de sus tres compañeros y amigos.

 

Al cabo de no más de cinco minutos, Jack bajó hasta la sala donde las chicas seguían trabajando y se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba el extraño objeto. Lo contempló durante un rato, con gesto adusto y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le gustaban los enigmas, pero odiaba que duraran tanto sin poder hacer nada. Además, tenía una sensación extraña. Desde que su manipulador del vórtice leyera la emisión del objeto en la nave estrellada, Jack había tenido un extraño presentimiento. Esa cosa les iba a traer problemas.

—¿Algo nuevo, Tosh?

La mujer se acercó a él con una tableta en las manos.

—Definitivamente, es una cuenta atrás —dijo Toshiko—. Pero no sé decirte cuándo va a acabar. Ni qué pasará luego…

—¿Gwen? —preguntó Jack a su otra compañera.

—No encuentro nada parecido a esa aleación, Jack. Pero se me ha ocurrido buscar otra cosa: dispositivos emisores de cuenta atrás. Y según todo lo que Torchwood tiene catalogado… bueno, debe de ser una bomba.

Jack la miró sin responder. En realidad, era la respuesta más plausible.

—El cristal kolessiano ha resistido todo tipo de explosiones hasta ahora —dijo Tosh—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda porque no entendemos el código, así que no podemos desactivarla ni detonarla. Es decepcionante, pero creo que solo podemos esperar.

—Bombas por control remoto. Una de tantas cosas escalofriantes y cobardes que los seres vivos somos capaces de inventar —dijo Jack más para sí que para todos los demás.

Tosh imaginó el sinfín de guerras y especies de entes en los que Jack estaría pensando en aquel momento. Tantos años a su lado la habían hecho conocerlo bien.

—No había nadie vivo a bordo de la nave —intervino Owen desde las escaleras de la unidad médica—. El tejido que recogí es orgánico, pero me inclino más a creer que eran los restos del almuerzo de alguien que… bueno, un “alguien”. Así que si eso es una bomba, debía estar destinada a destruir la nave… o a quienes recogieran la nave.

—Entonces… —dijo Gwen—, ¿solo nos queda esperar la explosión?

—Eso parece —dijo Jack, sombrío.

—Pues propongo que vayamos a dar cuenta de ese almuerzo que Harkness-Jones segundo ha preparado para nosotros con todo su amor de…

Pero Owen no pudo acabar la frase. Ante la vista de todos, el cilindro se partió por su centro, emitió un pitido extraño y su mitad superior se elevó dejando al descubierto una zona de un color más claro que parecía estar hecha de un metal casi líquido.

—¡¡TODOS AL SUELO!! —gritó Jack tirándose y arrastrando a Tosh con él.

Uno tras otro, en círculo, el malintencionado dispositivo fue lanzando, acompañados de silbidos, una serie de proyectiles ahusados y afilados que atravesaron el cristal kolessiano como si de agua se tratase. Un par de proyectiles les pasaron rozando la cabeza a Toshiko y al Capitán. Owen casi saltó por las escaleras de la sala de autopsias para esquivar más proyectiles y Gwen se refugió detrás de su mesa mientras dos o tres de aquellas pequeñas y mortíferas armas se clavaban profundamente en el tablero. Un monitor explotó, un par de cristales se rompieron y, cuando Ianto salió de la cocina preguntándose qué era ese ruido, el último de los proyectiles le atravesó el pecho.

—¡No son explosivos, son… son una especie de bombas magnéticas! —exclamó Toshiko desde el suelo, ajena a la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir —. ¡Se clavan en los equipos electrónicos y destruyen los datos!

—¡Apagaré el generador! —gritó Gwen desde detrás de su mesa.

Pero Jack no había oído ni una sola palabra. En cuanto vio que el último proyectil atravesaba el cuerpo de su amado casi a la altura del corazón, se levantó y corrió hacia su marido a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que, cuando llegó a su lado, Ianto aún no había caído al suelo.

—¡IANTO! —bramó.

Jack se quedó sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de Ianto atravesado en su regazo. El galés lo miraba a los ojos con la mirada desorbitada, como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando o, tal vez, como si entendiera demasiado. Jack le abrió la chaqueta y el chaleco. El flujo de sangre se extendía con mucha rapidez, casi negro, sobre la camisa roja.

—Oh, dios mío… —dijo Owen detrás de ellos, apresurándose a coger un pequeño estuche con elementos de primeros auxilios y lanzándose al suelo a su lado.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jack y entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su jefe: no había nada que hacer. El arma alienígena había entrado por el pecho y había salido por la espalda. Mientras Owen abría con un tirón la preciosa camisa roja de Ianto e intentaba hacer presión sobre la herida y las chicas se acercaban, repentinamente conscientes y presas del terror y la desesperación, Jack obligó a Ianto a mirarlo, sujetándolo por la mejilla. Le sonrió como le sonreía cada mañana, cuando se despertaba a su lado, en su cama grande y confortable, con un cariño y una devoción infinitos. 

—Mi amor… —susurró Jack con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Normalmente la picardía y algo de lujuria se colaban en esa mirada en cuestión de segundos, y en cuestión de segundos era siempre respondida por parte de Ianto, pero en ese momento no había cabida más que para el pánico. Owen intentó taponar la herida del pecho y de la espalda al mismo tiempo, pero la sangre estaba inundando los pulmones de su amigo y el médico no pudo evitar maldecir entre sollozos.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, con la sangre ya brotando de sus labios, Ianto se aferró a la camisa azul de Jack. Tenía la mirada fija en él y el inmortal estaba seguro de lo que veía en aquellos ojos azules por los que habría muerto un millón de veces. Ianto no sentía miedo, su Ianto era valiente como el guerrero celta más bravo de sus ancestros. Lo que Ianto Harkness-Jones sentía era ira. Ianto estaba enfadado, no quería irse, no quería dejar a su marido y a sus hijos, no así, aún no. Intentó hablar y la sangre salió a borbotones de sus labios. Tosió un par de veces mientras su mano perdía fuerza y sus ojos perdían la luz que los animaba. Se estaba asfixiando. En cuestión de segundos, Ianto Harkness-Jones estaba muerto. 

—¡IANTO…! Ianto, dios mío, no, no, no… —dijo Jack con un hilo de voz, acunando el cuerpo de su amado—. Por favor… no me dejes, Ianto. 

Owen se puso en pie y lanzó con furia el estuche de jeringas contra la pared. Al mismo tiempo, Gwen cayó de rodillas sin dejar de llorar.

—Ianto… No… No puedes… Aún no… ¿Qué voy a decirles a los niños? —balbuceaba Jack con una voz que no parecía la suya.

—Hemos apagado los generadores principales… para que esas cosas no dañen nuestro sistema… —dijo Toshiko entre temblores y lágrimas—. Yo… lo siento, lo siento… pero tenemos que salir de aquí si no queremos pasar doce horas encerrados.

—Oh, dios mío —se quejó Gwen poniéndose en pie y dando un traspié. 

—¡¿La base va a bloquearse?! —exclamó Owen.

—Durante doce horas. He recogido los dos proyectiles que se han clavado en nuestro equipo informático. Tenemos tres minutos si queremos salir.

—Pero no podemos… —intentó decir Gwen.

—¡Largaos de aquí! —dijo Jack.

—Jack, no podemos irnos si tú… —empezó Owen.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! —bramó Jack.

—¡JACK! —gritó Owen también.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!! —tronó Jack al tiempo que se alzaba del suelo levantando en sus brazos el cadáver de Ianto con una fuerza inaudita—. ¡¡¡FUERA!!!

Estrechando el cuerpo de su fallecido marido, Jack descendió las escaleras de la sala de autopsias. Gwen intentó protestar pero Owen la rodeó con un brazo, tomó a Tosh de la mano con su mano libre y las condujo a la salida.

—Venid conmigo.

 

Con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de un niño en vez de un adulto de altura y musculatura más que considerables, Jack depositó el cuerpo de Ianto sobre la camilla de la sala de autopsias. A su alrededor se oían alarmas y el ruido de las puertas sellándose. Había algo de humo. Todas las luces de la base, excepto las de emergencia, se apagaron. Jack recompuso la ropa de Ianto, preguntándose vagamente cómo una herida que parecía tan pequeña había podido llevarse a su amor tan rápidamente. Cuando cruzó la chaqueta ensangrentada sobre el pecho de Ianto, las lágrimas casi no le permitían ver nada. Haciendo caso omiso de la sangre, Jack apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ianto una última vez y lloró sin consuelo. 

Durante largos minutos simplemente lloró. Su mente se había vaciado de todo lo demás. Solo sabía que aquello que más temía en el universo había sucedido: Ianto estaba muerto.

 

Una vez llegados al exterior, Gwen fue la primera que dejó de correr. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se dobló sobre sí misma, llorando. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Desde que empezó a trabajar en Torchwood, el fantasma de una posible muerte trágica y temprana la había acompañado, pero habían pasado muchos años. Había llegado a creer que Torchwood, por primera vez desde su creación, estaba envejeciendo felizmente. Hasta había llegado a bromear con Jack la posibilidad de reclutar a gente más joven. Todos tenían relaciones estables, incluso Owen, todos tenían sus familias… Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas inseguridades y de tantos horrores vividos, Gwen creía que todo podía ir bien. Le gustaba dejar a Rhys al cuidado de Anwen y lanzarse a sus aventuras con sus amigos. Así es como entendía ella la vida. Le encantaba su complicidad con Toshi y la rivalidad fraternal con Owen. Y, sobre todo, adoraba ver a Jack y a Ianto vivir sus insólitas vidas. Había aprendido mucho de ellos. Jack era el héroe al que idolatraba y Ianto, el hermano pequeño que se había convertido en punto de referencia para todos. Ianto no era solo el padre de los hijos de Jack, en cierto modo, era el padre y la madre de todos los demás. Pero, ahora, Ianto… Ianto…

Owen la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

—Vamos, Gwen, no podemos llamar la atención en medio de la calle.

Gwen respiró hondo y miró a Toshiko. Ella también tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Gwen se dio cuenta de que todos pensaban lo mismo: ¿cómo iban a seguir adelante sin Ianto? ¿Y Jack? ¿Podría soportar la pérdida de la persona que más había querido en toda su larga vida? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Acaso les dejaría para siempre? ¿Cogería a sus destrozados niños y se iría para siempre?

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron. Owen se arrancó las lágrimas con rabia.

—No se apagaron todos los sistemas. Algunas cámaras aún estarán funcionando —dijo Toshiko con una hilo de voz, sin soltar a Gwen.

—¿Puedes… puedes buscar la señal con tu ipad?

—No, podemos hacer algo mejor —intervino Owen—. Podemos hacerlo desde el SUV.

Los tres amigos echaron a correr hasta el aparcamiento.

 

Jack secó una de sus lágrimas, que había caído sobre el rostro de Ianto, y continuó limpiando de sangre sus labios. Tan solo una hora antes había besado esos labios resueltos y casi infantiles con deleite, con ardor. Había tenido la piel de ese cuerpo, caliente, viva, desnuda, en contacto con su propia piel. Tan solo una hora antes, habían hecho el amor sobre el escritorio de su oficina y Jack había estado dentro de Ianto, reclamándolo como suyo, completándolo, adorándolo. Tenían formas muy parecidas y, a la vez, muy diferentes de hacerse el amor el uno al otro. Jack era entusiasta, arrogante, incansable y diabólicamente imaginativo, pero gentil y paciente. Ianto no era tan paciente. No había tenido tanto tiempo ni tantas fuentes de aprendizaje como Jack y eso era algo que desde el principio de su relación se había esforzado en subsanar. Ianto era una biblioteca viviente en muchos sentidos y absorbía todas las cosas nuevas que Jack podía enseñarle, en el sexo o en cualquier otro tema. Él era valiente y arriesgado y, a veces, dejaba la gentileza a un lado para sorprender a Jack, cosa que hacía enloquecer de pasión al Capitán, salvo cuando las circunstancias del día disparaban en su mente recuerdos de pesadillas antiguas que lo sobrepasaban. En momentos como esos, Ianto se convertía en el amante más dulce del mundo. Solo él sabía conjurar esos fantasmas y hacer que Jack se estremeciera de placer y volviera a ser él mismo.

Jack sabía que Ianto empezaba a inquietarse por el paso del tiempo. El galés ya rebasaba la barrera de los cuarenta aunque no los aparentaba ni de lejos. En fin, eso era algo de lo que ya no tendría que preocuparse. Lo que preocupaba a Jack, y mucho, eran sus hijos. Gwyneth y Kai adoraban a Ianto como él mismo. Habían logrado una vida familiar estable, feliz e incluso envidiable. ¿Cómo iba a ocuparse él solo de dos preadolescentes? Él, el inmortal, el punto fijo en el tiempo, el monstruo aberrante que…

Jack paró en seco sus pensamientos. Cuando su mente se perdía por esos caminos oscuros, solo Ianto sabía volverlo a la luz. Y Ianto ya no podría hacerlo. Paseó sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por la sala médica sin ver nada.

—¿Sabes, Ianto? No dejo de pensar una cosa… Lo último que te dije fue que eras un capullo.

Jack estalló en lágrimas otra vez y se abrazó al cuerpo de Ianto.

 

—¿Funcionan los circuitos de CCTV? —preguntó Owen, sentado al volante del SUV.

La voz de Tosh, rasposa, le llegó desde el asiento de atrás. 

—Creo que funcionan casi todas las cámaras pero no hay señal de audio.

—Eso no me importa. Solo quiero ver que Jack no hace ninguna tontería mientras está encerrado ahí dentro.

—Puedo hacer que el sistema entero se recupere en solo unas… cinco o seis horas más —dijo Toshiko mientras tecleaba—. Después tendremos que evaluar los daños que han causado esas… esas cosas.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Gwen—. ¿Qué eran esas malditas… balas afiladas? ¡Atravesaron el cristal kolessiano como si fuera mantequilla!

—Esperábamos una explosión. No podíamos saber que se trataba de proyectiles diseñados para destruir dispositivos electromagnéticos. ¿Es eso lo que hacen, Tosh? —preguntó Owen. Por su voz no se podía distinguir si estaba furioso o afligido. Tratándose de Owen bien podían ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, unidas a un montón de sentimientos más.

—No lo sé todavía, Owen —contestó Tosh sin dejar de manipular el ordenador del SUV—. Atravesaron el cristal, se clavaron en la madera y en el ladrillo, y los dos que impactaron en el ordenador y el monitor destruyeron el campo magnético y borraron gran cantidad de datos… Te juro que analizaré esas cosas, averiguaré cómo funcionan y encontraré el modo de desactivarlas y de destruirlas. Nunca más nos pillarán desprevenidos. Repararé todos los daños que hayan provocado en nuestro sistema…

Los tres compañeros se callaron un momento. Owen aferró el volante inmóvil y Gwen giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla los otros coches del aparcamiento. No podrían reparar todos los daños. No se podía arreglar un cuerpo humano como se arregla un sistema informático. Ni siquiera una mente humana se puede reparar del todo. Tosh siguió tecleando.

—¡Bien, tenemos señal! —exclamó Owen al ver las imágenes formarse en los monitores—. Busca la cámara de la sala de autopsias, Tosh, por favor.

 

Jack tiró la gasa empapada a la papelera y peinó el corto pelo de Ianto con sus dedos. Él mismo tenía la cara y la camisa manchadas de sangre, pero ni se daba cuenta ni le importaba. Acarició los labios de su marido una vez más: adoraba aquellos labios. Los había tenido por todo su cuerpo y lo habían hecho enloquecer de gozo. En realidad, ¿qué parte de Ianto no amaba hasta la adoración? El cadáver se enfriaba rápidamente y su piel estaba muy pálida, casi azulada bajo aquellas luces de emergencia. Mordiéndose su propio labio inferior para reprimir el temblor, Jack cogió más gasas y más agua limpia.

—Voy a buscarte una camisa violeta. A mí me gusta más la roja pero… —miró la camisa de su marido, casi negra a causa de la sangre. Era la visión más horrible que podía imaginar. Respiró hondo e incluso intentó sonreír—. A Gwyneth le encanta el violeta.

Con mucho cuidado y mucha lentitud, Jack limpió el cuello de Ianto. Cuando se disponía a separar la ropa para limpiarle el pecho, tuvo que reprimir pensamientos como “¿Dios mío, cómo puedo estar haciendo esto?”, “¿Cómo voy a decirles a mis hijos que no volverán a ver a Taddy?”, “¿CÓMO VOY A SEGUIR TRABAJANDO EN ESTE LUGAR SABIENDO QUE EL CADÁVER DE IANTO ESTÁ CONGELADO CON SU TRAJE NEGRO Y SU CAMISA VIOLETA A UNOS CUANTOS METROS BAJO MIS PIES MIENTRAS TODOS PIENSAN QUE ESTÁ ENTERRADO EN UNA TUMBA NORMAL?”. 

—Creo que voy a volverme loco, creo que ya estoy loco —susurró, como si su difunto esposo pudiera oírlo—. Estuve loco una vez y tú me trajiste de vuelta… Tú bloqueas los recuerdos que el Amo dejó en mi mente y en mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo voy…

Jack respiró hondo otra vez. Miró el hermoso perfil de Ianto y sonrió. El parecido entre Kai y su padre era asombroso. Era un hecho trivial, los hijos heredan rasgos de sus padres, pero a Jack lo hacía sentirse tremendamente orgulloso. Ianto tenía dos hijos preciosos… y él, Jack Harkness, había dado vida a esos dos niños. Manteniendo ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se enfrentó a su cometido. Retiró la ropa del pecho de Ianto y comenzó a lavarlo. De nuevo reparó en que la herida era increíblemente pequeña pero se forzó a no pensar en ello.

—¿Sabes una cosa, mi amor? Me preocupa que nunca te he dicho cuánto te quiero. Bueno, te he dicho millones de veces que te quiero, sí, pero… no es suficiente. No es fácil expresar lo que siento por ti —desechó unas gasas y continuó con su labor. Había mucha sangre. Luego lo desnudaría, lavaría su espalda y le pondría ropa limpia—. Cuando empecé a darme cuenta de hasta qué punto me había enamorado de ti, ¡me asusté! ¿Te lo imaginas? Porque nunca había sentido nada igual. Lo cierto es que nunca en toda mi existencia, ni antes ni después de ser como soy, hubiera imaginado que podría pasar mi vida solo con una persona. Y tú eres esa persona, la única persona. Hubiera pasado mil años contigo, Ianto. No, no, mil años no es nada… ¡El resto de la eternidad! Aunque nadie lo crea.

Tiró las últimas gasas empapadas a la papelera y vagamente pensó que Owen lo mataría cuando viera el estado de su área médica. También vagamente intentó recordar a qué hora saldrían los niños del colegio esa tarde y se preguntó por qué esa maldita herida que atravesaba el cuerpo de guerrero galés de su marido parecía cada vez más pequeña y menos roja. Se lavó las manos y luchó con otra oleada de llanto que le subía por la garganta. Cuando se había girado otra vez hacia la camilla y solo estaba a un paso de distancia, fue cuando Ianto, impulsado por un resorte invisible, como alguien que despierta de una horrible pesadilla llenando sus pulmones de aire, volvió a la vida. 

Jack gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre una mesilla de instrumental y derribándolo todo. No notó el dolor del tremendo golpe en sus posaderas y en su cabeza al golpear la pared, ni el par de cortes que un escalpelo y una lanceta le abrieron en el brazo al caer sobre él. Solo fue consciente del terrible grito de angustia y sufrimiento que brotó de las entrañas de Ianto, junto con los restos de la sangre que aún había en sus vías respiratorias. Ianto, entre toses, sentado en la camilla, con la ropa ensangrentada, lo miró con ojos como platos. Jack le devolvió la misma mirada llena de terror. La herida del pecho y, supuso, la de la espalda, se estaba cerrando ante sus ojos. Ianto había vuelto de la muerte… ¡IANTO ESTABA VIVO!

 

—¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO…?! —Owen no daba crédito a sus ojos. Incluso dio un pequeño golpe al costado del monitor, como si lo que estaban viendo fuera un problema de transmisión de la señal. 

Junto a él, Gwen ahogó un grito llevándose la palma de la mano a la cara. Detrás de ellos, Toshiko, con un hilo de voz, dijo algo en japonés. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera transformar sus pensamientos en palabras. 

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Gwen—. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…? ¡ESTABA MUERTO! ¡IANTO ESTABA MUERTO! 

Había miedo en la voz de la mujer galesa. Desconcierto, confusión, mucho miedo… pero también, un extraño alivio. Owen se dio cuenta porque él sentía lo mismo. No entendía lo que estaba viendo. Había visto a Jack morir y resucitar docenas de veces y nunca le había parecido algo agradable. Pero Ianto… 

—Estaba muerto, Gwen, te juro por mi carrera de medicina que estaba muerto.

Gwen reprimió un sollozo casi al mismo tiempo que Toshiko. Owen se presionó con fuerza los ojos con la punta de los dedos. Desde el asiento de atrás, la voz aún temblorosa de Toshi los hizo volver a la realidad.

—Owen, creo que esto nos sobrepasa… Creo que ha llegado el momento de llamar al Doctor…

 

—¿Estaba… —Ianto tosió antes de poder continuar. Su voz era cavernosa y escupió un poco de sangre reseca—, estaba… muerto, Jack?

Jack se levantó del suelo lentamente pero se quedó apoyado en la pared. Parecía un niño asustado que acababa de hacer algo malo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su cara sucia.

—Yo… —gimió—, no entiendo cómo…

—¡ESTABA MUERTO, JACK! —gritó Ianto dejando caer las piernas por un lado de la camilla y enfrentándose al Capitán—. ¡Esa cosa me… me atravesó entero!

Ianto se tocaba el pecho, el lugar donde el proyectil había entrado en su cuerpo.

—La herida se ha ido. Te estás regenerando…

Jack por fin hizo acopio del valor necesario para acercarse a Ianto y recorrió su pecho con la punta de los dedos. De la herida no quedaba más que unas zonas decoloradas que desaparecían rápidamente.

—Pero duele… ¡Duele mucho!

Jack miró a Ianto a los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Lo sé… Te dolerá un tiempo… Es decir, si es que…

“Si es que eres como yo”, pensó, pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Ianto le devolvió la mirada con miedo y con compasión. Siempre había sabido que morir y resucitar era horrible para Jack, pero ahora entendía hasta qué punto. Entonces se dio cuenta del estado deplorable de su marido. Su camisa azul, sus pantalones y la parte derecha de su cara estaban manchados de sangre. Además, tenía un reguero de sangre fresca, propia, corriéndole por el brazo. Y las lágrimas… dios, las lágrimas le corrían hasta por el cuello. Esos ojos increíblemente azules y tristes estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Dios mío, Jack… ¿Es esto lo que sientes cuando mueres y resucitas?

Jack, sin poder apartar los ojos de Ianto, sintió primero la brisa fuerte que agitaba su cabello. No le prestó atención hasta que, apenas unos segundos después, oyó un sonido que llevaba grabado en su alma y que siempre, para bien o para mal, era el heraldo de grandes acontecimientos en su vida. La TARDIS resonó con fuerza ensordecedora en toda la base al propagarse y multiplicarse el característico sonido por todos los corredores, sótanos y recovecos de la inmensa Hub. La cabina de madera, de un azul profundo, brillante e impecable, se materializó, majestuosa, en lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban a la zona de autopsias. Si Jack hubiera estado capacitado para pensar en aquel momento, habría jurado que el sonido de la TARDIS era una octava más alto, más alegre que de costumbre. El Doctor abrió la puerta, salió de su nave, y se plantó en lo alto de la escalera mirando a los dos hombres con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su traje marrón. Los rasgos de su cara no dejaban traslucir ninguna emoción. Se limitó a mirarlos, tal vez asimilando una realidad que los humanos aún no comprendían. 

Jack se separó por fin de Ianto y caminó unos pasos hacia el pie de la escalera. El Señor del Tiempo vio que tenía el pelo revuelto, la cara mojada por las lágrimas y la ropa y la mejilla cubiertos de manchas de sangre de su esposo.

—Dime qué ha pasado aquí, Doctor… —dijo el Capitán, sin preguntar siquiera cómo el Señor del Tiempo había tenido conocimiento de la muerte de Ianto—. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder?

El Doctor trasladó su mirada de Jack a Ianto, sentado todavía sobre la camilla, con la ropa rota, abierta y ensangrentada, la respiración agitada y los ojos cargados de miedo y desconcierto. Luego miró otra vez a Jack. La profundidad de los emociones del antiguo agente temporal siempre lo sobrecogía. Jack era una fuerza de la naturaleza, no era posible permanecer indiferente ante semejante criatura. Para bien o para mal, para amarlo o para odiarlo, nadie podía sustraerse a la influencia de su personalidad y su presencia. Nadie en absoluto. El Doctor suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Esta nave te quiere, Jack.

El Capitán perdió la concentración por un momento y parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué… estás hablando?

—La TARDIS está viva y te quiere, Jack —dijo el Doctor con voz firme.

Jack sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

—Eso ya lo sé. Y yo la quiero a ella… Pero, Doctor… ¡IANTO ESTABA MUERTO! —gritó Jack, recuperándose, señalando a su marido detrás de él—. ¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUÉ CO…?

—La TARDIS te conoció cuando empezaste a viajar conmigo y con Rose y, desde ese momento, tú fuiste especial para ella —contestó el Doctor haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Jack—. Luego te perdió, te recuperó otra vez, sintió tu dolor en la Valiant…

Jack sacudió la cabeza de nuevo como si quisiera expulsar algo que llevara dentro. ¿De qué le estaba hablando el Doctor? Ianto había vuelto a la vida después de morir, exactamente como le sucedía a él, ¿por qué le hablaba ahora de la TARDIS?

—Y yo… y yo sentí el suyo... Sentí el dolor de la TARDIS cada día que duró aquel infierno. Pero no entiendo…

El Doctor continuó hablando con el mismo tono de voz.

—Tú la curaste cuando el Amo la canibalizó y luego, años después, ella te vio sufrir hasta límites imposibles cuando te rescaté de él después de que te secuestrara de nuevo. Ni ella ni yo podíamos curarte de todo lo que pasaste. Pero entonces yo traje a Ianto a bordo y él fue el único que consiguió sacarte de aquel horror. Y ella lo sintió. Aprendió lo que Ianto significa para ti. Tiempo después, vuestros hijos nacieron en la nave y ella os vio felices, y se sintió feliz, y hasta cantó para vosotros y para los bebés —hizo una pausa mientras Ianto clavaba su mirada en el suelo, sobrecogido, y Jack lo miraba con espanto, jadeante, comprendiendo—. ¿Te das cuenta, Jack? ¿Lo veis ahora? Ella te hizo como eres, aunque fuera indirectamente, y cuando Ianto estuvo a punto de morir a bordo en aquella explosión, hace cinco años, hizo lo mismo con él. Como un regalo. Perdiste a Ianto y ella te lo devolvió porque os quiere. Te lo devolvió… quizá para siempre. 

Jack se tambaleó y buscó apoyo en una de las sillas de la sala de autopsias. Estaba pálido y tiritaba. El Doctor bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta colocarse frente a Ianto. Puso una mano a cada lado de la cara del hombre y lo obligó a mirarlo. Ianto parecía estar en shock. El Doctor acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

—Cuando tuviste aquel accidente con los condensadores de partículas entrelazadas de la TARDIS, por un instante, sospeché que había pasado algo extraño, algo que se nos escapaba a los tres. Pero luego recuperaste la consciencia y todo volvió a ser normal. O nosotros creíamos que todo era normal… Te juro que no sabía nada.

—¿O sea… que llevo cinco años siendo inmortal… y no lo sabía? —preguntó Ianto al Doctor. Unos metros más allá, sentado en su silla, Jack sollozaba quedamente sin lograr identificar la causa por la que lo hacía.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que has estado a punto de morir... Eeh, no. No, de hecho, has muerto —rectificó el Doctor con una mueca—. Es la primera vez que has muerto y has resucitado. Y aún eres demasiado joven para notar que el paso del tiempo no te estaba afectando.

Ianto abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—¿Voy a… voy a ser así… el resto de mi vida? Es decir… ¿hasta que…? ¿Hasta cuándo…?

—No lo sé, Ianto Jones. Sinceramente, no lo sé, no puedo sentirlo. Hasta que compartimos aquel año terrible en la Valiant, yo podía notar la perturbación que Jack causaba en el continuo temporal a mundos de distancia. Pero muchas cosas cambiaron durante aquel tiempo. Por supuesto, aún puedo percibir que Jack no es como el resto de los hombres. Pero yo he cambiado, en realidad, quiero creer que he mejorado… y, aquí, en Cardiff, con la Fisura… todo es más difícil de valorar.

Ianto aferró las manos que el Doctor aún tenía sobre sus mejillas. 

—Pero, Doctor… ¿Sientes en mí lo mismo que en Jack? 

—No puedo decirlo categóricamente, Ianto. Estamos dentro de vuestra base, con la Fisura agitándose sobre nosotros y con la TARDIS aparcada…

—¿SOY IGUAL QUE JACK? —cortó Ianto con su voz profunda e inconfundible.

El Doctor se apartó unos pasos de la camilla, volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Jack, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra ni se había levantado de la silla, y clavaba en él sus grandes ojos azules mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Luego miró a Ianto. Sus ojos eran más oscuros pero igualmente penetrantes y resueltos. Ambos hombres eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos. En otros, eran totalmente complementarios. Una idea cruzó la mente del Doctor: ¿todo esto era un regalo de su consciente y taimada máquina del tiempo o… simplemente estaban siguiendo los pasos que el destino había fijado para todos ellos desde los principios de la existencia? El Señor del Tiempo suspiró, rindiéndose. No podía mentir sobre lo que sentía.

—Al menos… sois muy parecidos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que de una manera u otra, tarde o temprano, lo sabremos, Ianto. Quiero decir… que la TARDIS sabe lo que hace. Ahora voy a dejaros solos mientras voy a hablar con vuestros compañeros. Están terriblemente preocupados —añadió cambiando el tono de voz a uno más ligero. Caminó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir hacia su nave—. Les ayudaré a restablecer vuestros sistemas para abrir este… sitio. Pero vosotros tomaos un tiempo, tampoco estaría mal que os cambiarais de ropa… Os esperaremos fuera, en alguna cafetería.

El Doctor les dedicó una última mirada y una ligerísima sonrisa, entró en la TARDIS y partió.

Cuando el sonido de la cabina azul se extinguió y el viento dejó de soplar dentro de la Hub, Jack se puso en pie. Tenía mucho peor aspecto que Ianto.

—Háblame, Ianto —dijo al cabo de un rato de silencio—. Dime algo, lo que quieras. Grítame si quieres.

Ianto se frotó la frente con fuerza.

—No quiero gritarte, Jack… ¿Por qué habría de…

—Por favor… dime qué sientes…

—¡ES QUE TODAVÍA NO LO SÉ, JACK! —explotó—. He muerto pero estoy aquí otra vez... Dios mío, ¿es esto lo que tú sientes? Es horrible, espantoso… No había nada… Nada… Y ese dolor al despertar…

—Lo sé. 

Ianto miró a su esposo. Creía que lo conocía bien, llevaban muchos años juntos y habían compartido cosas que nadie podría experimentar nunca. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuánto dolor y soledad podía encerrar la inmortalidad de Jack. Ahora empezaba a comprender la profundidad de las emociones y los sentimientos hacia todas las cosas del hombre al que amaba, su verdadera naturaleza. Se sintió abrumado por las nuevas dimensiones de comprensión que se abrían ante él.

—¿Y ahora qué, Jack? ¿Resucitaré cada vez que muera, igual que tú?

—No puedo decirlo, Ianto. No lo sé. Ni siquiera el Doctor lo sabe…

Ianto sonrió con amargura.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez en otro tiempo, al principio, cuando me enamoré de ti, esto hubiera sido como un sueño hecho realidad… Tú, yo y la eternidad. Una idea romántica y fabulosa. Pero ahora… Nuestros hijos… Los veré crecer y luego envejecer… y luego… —Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza, se rodeó con sus propios brazos y bajó la cabeza con un jadeo. Ianto se arrepintió de sus palabras enseguida y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Lo siento! No… Yo no pretendía… Oh, Jack, ¿ves? ¡Esto demasiado para mí! ¡NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA, NO LO HABÍA PENSADO! ¡Eso es lo que tú sientes por ellos, por mí y por todos los que has amado! Los has perdido a todos y yo creía que entendía tu dolor… Pero no había sido capaz de comprenderlo en toda su magnitud… hasta ahora… 

Ianto rió de puro terror. Jack no dijo nada. Lo miró con intensidad, con la cabeza baja, mientras seguía abrazándose a sí mismo. 

—No soy tan fuerte como tú —continuó Ianto con un hilo de voz—, tú eras un héroe antes de ser inmortal… ¿CÓMO VOY A PASAR YO POR ESO?

—ERES MUCHO MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE CREES. Y no permitiré que pases por todo eso solo. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre. Aprenderás de mis experiencias y haremos frente a lo que venga. Sea lo que sea.

Ianto se conmovió. Decididamente, Jack había nacido para ser un héroe. Aunque en ese momento parecía incluso más asustado que él.

—Ven aquí —susurró, cansado.

Jack se acercó a la camilla y se plantó ante Ianto. Este abrió las piernas para que su marido pudiera acercarse aún más y lo estrechó con fuerza. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jack, aturdido, correspondiera al abrazo.

Al cabo de un rato, Ianto rompió el silencio. Habló en voz baja, íntima, con Jack firmemente envuelto en sus brazos.

—¿Sabes, cariad? Desde que somos padres he intentado mantenerme con vida a toda costa. “Muerte por Torchwood”, ya sabes. Nadie llega a viejo en este negocio... Pero antes, al principio, era diferente. Estabas tú y todo era excitante: los alienígenas, la Fisura, la tecnología, el sexo en los archivos… No me importaba que cada minuto pudiera ser el último porque estabas tú y tú eras lo único que me importaba. Pero en cuanto nació Gwyneth, las cosas cambiaron. Sabía que ella, y luego Kai, te tendrían a ti para siempre, y eso me hacía feliz, pero yo también quería estar, no quería perderme nada de sus vidas. Ni de la tuya… Supongo que deseaba ser como tú. Y ahora… tengo sentimientos contradictorios.

—Te acostumbrarás —dijo Jack cerca de su oído.

“¿Me acostumbraré?”, pensó Ianto. “Mis hijos, mi hermana, mis sobrinos, Gwen, Tosh, Owen y sus familias… ¿Cómo me acostumbraré a perderlos? ¿Cómo puede soportarlo Jack?”

Entonces recordó la mirada hueca y triste que a veces sorprendía en su amado capitán cuando jugaba con sus hijos y comprendió que ni siquiera Jack había sido capaz de acostumbrarse. Estrechó aún más el abrazo, frotó la espalda ancha y helada de su marido y lo besó en el cuello. Jack se apretó contra él.

—Se me ocurren miles de preguntas, cariad.

—Una a una, Ianto.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos a los niños?

—Aún son pequeños. 

—No tanto, Jack. Trece y once años, son preadolescentes y excepcionalmente inteligentes.

Jack suspiró. Su actual familia era diferente en todos los aspectos a sus familias anteriores. No quería repetir errores del pasado.

—Saben que yo no soy como los demás. Poco a poco aprenderán que tú tampoco.

—¿Y nuestro trabajo? ¿Nuestros amigos? ¿Torchwood?

—Creo que eso será la parte más fácil. Owen, Gwen y Tosh se acostumbrarán. Tarde o temprano.

—Dios mío, Jack, esto es tan extraño…

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Y además soy un egoísta. No te he preguntado cómo te sientes tú acerca de todo esto. ¿Cambia esto nuestra relación?  
Jack dio un respingo y se apartó unos centímetros para mirar a Ianto a los ojos.

—¿Cambiarla? Ianto, ¿qué quieres decir?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ibas a pasar unos años conmigo y con los niños. Éramos una etapa más en tu vida… Y ahora, ¿qué?

—No… Nunca habéis sido… Ianto, nunca habéis sido “una etapa más” en mi vida. Yo nunca he considerado nuestra relación ni nuestra familia como algo así, no pienses eso. Te quiero. Inmortal o no, nunca me habría casado contigo de no haber estado enamorado de ti.

—Tú siempre te enamoras, Jack —dijo Ianto y le acarició el pelo revuelto con cariño.

—Ianto, nunca he querido a nadie como a ti, lo creas o no, no me importa. Me había casado antes y te juro que no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo. Había tenido hijos antes y tal vez eso se hubiera repetido tarde o temprano pero, desde luego, no si era yo quien tenía que tenerlos. Nunca lo habría hecho de no ser tú el padre. Espero que entiendas esto: NUNCA. Y mucho menos después de lo que me hizo el Amo. Gwyneth y Kai están en el mundo porque tú eres el padre. Jack Harkness jamás habría tenido hijos sin ti. 

Ianto desvió la mirada. La belleza de Jack y la rotundidad de sus palabras amenazaban con hacerle llorar y se sentía demasiado cansado para eso.

—Perdóname, Jack. Acabo de enterarme de que soy inmortal.

Por primera vez, Jack sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero te acostumbrarás.

—Es todo muy confuso… Mis amigos, mi familia y… mis hijos… se quedarán atrás…

—Lo siento.

—Pero tú siempre estarás…

—Estaré —prometió.

Ianto lo miró otra vez y bajó el tono de voz hasta un susurro.

—Y eso es tan fantástico que me hace sentir culpable.

—A mí también.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Ianto. 

Se besaron en los labios con dulzura y luego se abrazaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

 

Las luces se encendieron y la Hub pareció volver a la vida después de un sueño agitado. 

—El Doctor y Tosh han restaurado el sistema —observó Jack.

Ianto suspiró.

—Pues démonos una ducha y salgamos de aquí. Quiero respirar aire fresco —dijo saltando de la camilla, tomando la mano de Jack y sacándolo de la unidad médica.

Al pasar por el lugar donde Ianto había muerto unas horas antes, el galés se quedó mirando el charco ennegrecido de su propia sangre. Él siempre limpiaba los restos de las muertes de Jack y lo hacía con abnegación y diligencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la piel de gallina, y se obligó a no pensar en las veces que moriría de ahora en adelante, en si regresaría de esas muertes, o en quién tendría que limpiar las manchas de sangre.

Jack, percibiendo lo que Ianto sentía, tiró de su mano.

—No lo mires, no estará ahí cuando vuelvas, lo prometo. Yo me ocuparé. 

Ianto se dejó conducir hasta las duchas y ambos se ayudaron a desnudarse. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, se abrazaron sin hablar.

 

Una vez vestidos, mientras Jack se colocaba la Webley en su funda y se ponía su distintivo abrigo, Ianto se ajustó la corbata frente al espejo e intentó aliviar la tensión. No quería que nada estropeara su hermosa relación con Jack. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su nueva vida, o eso creía. Al menos, lo intentaría, siempre que tuviera a Jack a su lado.

—Me alegro de que haya venido el Doctor. Supongo que habrá hablado con los demás y les habrá explicado lo del accidente y lo de la TARDIS —se giró y miró a Jack de frente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Estaba un poco pálido pero elegante y apuesto como siempre con su traje gris—. De lo contario Owen acabará diciendo que me has contagiado la inmortalidad por vía sexual o algo parecido.

Jack rió brevemente, con complicidad, agradecido por el chiste.

—Sí, sería muy propio de él. 

Ianto dio un paso hacia su marido y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Acarició la línea de su maravillosa mandíbula.

—Te lo dije, Jack. Te dije que haría lo posible para permanecer a tu lado. Vivo o muerto.

—Lo recuerdo.

—No sé qué va pasar en el futuro… Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Jack no dijo nada, simplemente besó a Ianto una vez más con una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca. Ianto deslizó sus manos por el tejido del abrigo militar. Después, salieron de la Hub.

 

La cabina estaba aparcada frente a una cafetería en mitad de la plaza. La gente caminaba de un lado para otro por el amplio espacio en la bahía de Cardiff, algunos con prisas y otros paseando bajo el cálido sol del mediodía primaveral pero nadie parecía capaz de verla... salvo los que habían viajado con ella y la amaban. Ianto tocó la madera azul de la TARDIS con reverencia. Estaba asustado y, al mismo tiempo, agradecido de alguna manera que no se atrevía a concretar. Lo que se abría ante él lo aterrorizaba y lo excitaba a partes iguales. Jack puso su mano sobre la de Ianto, se inclinó ligeramente y besó la madera azul de la prodigiosa nave. Ianto, emocionado, estrechó la mano de Jack y se la llevó a los labios. Juntos, de la mano, caminaron hacia la cafetería para reunirse con el Doctor y sus amigos. 

Jack se giró un instante para mirar otra vez a la TARDIS. Se daba cuenta de que sus vidas estaban íntimamente entrelazadas. Era extraño, insólito. Pero en aquel momento, Jack solo podía pensar en que, por primera vez desde hacía más de cien años, no se sentía solo.


End file.
